blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sandpaw/frost
Sandpaw (also known as Sandfrost or Sandy) is a long-furred ginger tabby Maine Coon she-cat with forest green eyes. I have been on BlogClan since September 2018, and pretty soon is my one-year clanniversary! My awesome mentor is Thistletooth, who created BlogClan Wildlife!! I'm also the creator of the Wildlife Website! And here's my cool fursona page (that was redone about 10 times :P). Enjoy! On the Blog I have always loved BlogClan. It's an awesome place to make friends! Even better than real life (:P). How I found BlogClan In late August, I was looking at warrior cat images. One of the pictures was a picture from a BlogClan article, and I clicked it. I read the article, but I wasn't really interested. About a week later, I found links to BlogClan on Warriors Wiki (about Dovewing's eyes). This time, I started to explore BlogClan by reading the articles. Unlike others, I didn't stalk the blog. I joined right away. And that's how I found BlogClan. Bam. Activity I'm pretty sure I'm active...I check the Blog every day. I like to go on the Allegiances Chat Page, Tavern and Warriors Games Page. Games I ran many games. The first one was Sandstone's NTA, which had like 50 rounds. The others are: * A shipping game * A clan builder * Another clan builder * Another NTA (which is currently on, currently 16 rounds) * A movie NTW * A Guess That Warrior * An Acronym Game (with 4 rounds) They all failed, except for the two NTAs. Which is weird. Roleplays In the past, I have roleplayed a lot. Now I'm quite busy to roleplay, but here's a list of roleplaying characters I had. Fading Futures * Tigerpaw (apprentice/BlogClan) Northern Stars * Small Shadow (digger/Frostpath Alliance) * Stream that flows through Glen (to-be/Tribe) Other Roleplays DIVIDED SOCIETY * Birch Secret Clans * Sandstar (leader/SandClan) * Silvermist (medicine wolf/CrystalClan) * Sandpaw (apprentice/MeowingClan) * Sandpaw (apprentice/MoonClan) * Sandtato (leader/PotatoClan) Articles Here is a complete list of my written articles: * Least Favorite Cats: Tigerstar, Brokenstar and Thistleclaw - a collab article written by me and Crystie from last year Fanfictions -Incomplete list- Some of these many be cringy, so CRINGE WARNING. (and spoof warning) I wrote many fanfiction, but most of them got ditched :P. Here's a list of remembered ones... Completed: * Scorchstar's Find * MLG StarClan * Potatobrine comes * Villagerboat's Tablet * Flamedance's Secret (Spoof Edition) In progress: * Bedrock Head * A Whole New World * MLG StarClan finds BlogClan * Snowdapple's Wish * An interview with Potatobrine * BlogClan's Future * Takeover * Into the Wild (Potato Edition) * Potatobrine's Ship Cancelled: * Ivylight's Journey * Orangeflame's Lie Collabs: * SandClan's Decision * Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors * The Eruption * We Will Rule * Fishstar's Face * Sandy's Harry Potter fanfic * Unnamed MLP BlogFic Trailing Stars Sandpaw has not appeared in Trailing Stars. Trivia * My birthday is April 25. * I'm on discord. * I'm on Wattpad. * I'm on DeviantArt. * I've been shipped many times. * My wiki account name is Sandstone25, which has edits! * I'm friends with Lifie IRL. *My favourite: **foods are pizza, meat pies and more **soft drink is fanta **movies are My Neighbour Totoro and The Lion King (2019 version) **TV show is My Little Pony **artist is myself :P **font is Indie Flower *I have a brother. *I found warriors from my best friend Echowhisper. I actually roleplayed warrior cats with her until actually start reading it year 4. *I found BlogClan from *points to How I found BlogClan section* *I love making memes. A few examples are MLP and Minecraft. *I play Mincraft and my username is Sandstone25. *Two of my IRL friends are on BlogClan. *I have been in the 2018 gift exchange (I was also there in the 2019 BlogClan elections) Gallery Sandstone by Crystie.JPG|By Crystie Spring Festival Sandy.jpg|By Crystie 20181213 193743.jpg|By Crystie Spring Festival Crystie and Sandy.png|By Crystie -18416cfd8f44b91e.jpg|By Crystie IMG 0017.jpg|By Bluebell Sandtato.png|By Shadow (of beauty) F5BBF586-DF19-470A-BD14-A05EAD9122D5.jpeg|By Squirrel Sandylookylooky.jpg|By Lifey Sandybyclo!-pixilart.png|By Clo! Image0 (3).png|By Goldi Sandy by Hazy.png|By Hazy Sandy000.JPG|By Maple, my secret Santa 2018 Darkpaw&sandy.PNG|By Echo Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay